Juegos de Cartas Oh!
by Vegx
Summary: El Rey de los Juegos esta cansado del duelo de monstruos y decide enseñarle otro juego de cartas a sus amigos, ¿pero estos se lo permitirán? Parodia/Crack/Serie de One-Shots.


**Saga: Juego de Cartas-Oh! xD**

**Lotería-oh!**

**Advertencias: Crack, OoC, Referencias al Internet, y ligeros brochazos de YGO!TAS…**

**Y groserías.**

**Beta Reader-GuajolotA**

* * *

><p>Era un día normal en la Ciudad Domino, lo que lo volvía un día anormal para el Rey de los Juegos, Yugi Moto. ¿Un día sin villanos intentando robarle cartas? Eso no se vivía a diario.<p>

Aprovechando la pacifica ocasión Yugi—o séase El Rey de los Juegos—su buen amigo Jonouchi—alias Joey—su amiga Anzu—alias Tea—su otro no tan amigo Honda—alias Tristán—y su realmente no amigo pero constante seguidor Bakura—alias… No, no tiene alias; no es relevante—habían decidido salir a pasear y divertirse en su ligeramente aburrida ciudad.

Después de lo que parecieron años, siglos, o un Duelo estándar, lo amigos decidieron ir a un parque de diversiones, y aunque todos votaban por Disneylandia y Six Flags, solo KaibaLand estaba disponible.

Obviamente preferían Six Flags.

-¿Y a que atracción vamos primero?-pregunto casualmente Tristán alzando sus brazos y colocando sus manos tras su cabeza, con la esperanza de verse aun mas casual.

-¿A dónde más? ¡A la arena de Duelos!-contesto emocionado el rubio amigo-¡Quiero retar a todos los duelistas mediocres que encuentre demostrarle al mundo que soy mejor que ellos!

Al escuchar la sugerencia de su amigo Yugi no pudo evitar suspirar con un deje de tristeza y tedio

-¿Podemos hacer otra cosa que no se Duelo de Monstruos? Estoy arto de las cartas-casi chillo el joven para luego susurrar con un poco de ira contenida- Estúpidas cartas.

Al momento que dijo eso, una voz dentro de su cabeza le hablo.

_-Yugi-_dijo el Faraón-_Yugi, recuerda que las cartas son el centro de todo; del corazón, la confianza, el amor… El amor nace de las cartas, nuestro amor nace de las cartas…_-Comenzó a decir poéticamente el espíritu, para ser rápidamente reprochado por Yugi

-_Yami, ya cállate_-dijo con un enojo nunca antes visto_-Por una semana, una mísera semana, no quiero saber nada de cartas, así que cómprate una alcancía y ahórrate tus discursos sobre el corazón de las cartas. ¡Por Osiris! Ya suenas como Tea y sus discursos de la amistad._

_-Pe… pero Yugi_-tartamudeo el Faraón que no daba crédito a sus oídos-_Yugi, las cartas…_

_-¡Que 'shush'!_-interrumpió el adolecente-_Vuelvo a oír un comentario más sombre 'El Corazón de las Cartas' y juro, juro sobre la futura tumba de mi abuelo que arrojare mi mazo de cartas por la borda._

_-Pero no estamos en un barco_

_-¡Pues me subo a uno!_

_-Yugi ¿Qué acaso no recuerdas como Joey casi muere intentando recuperar tus cartas de Exodia?-_Racionalizo Yami

_-Sí, tienes razón… Aun así es un precio que estoy dispuesto a pagar si no te callas._

Mientras Yugi continuaba su discusión interna con Yami, su grupo de amigos comenzó a divagar por el parque, por lo que Yugi, distraídamente, comenzó a seguirlos sin realmente saber a dónde iban. Fue demasiado tarde cuando Yugi noto a qué clase de atracción habían entrado.

-¿¡Están bromeando!-pregunto el 'Rey' al ver cuál había sido la elección grupal-¿La Arena? Por favor no, siempre me están retando a duelos, y honestamente ya me canse de las cartas…. ¡Estúpidas Cartas!

_-¡Yugi! Las cartas son…-_

-_Barco. Cartas. Calla-_amenazo el duelista interrumpiendo a su alter-ego

_-Uy, parece que necesitas cariñitos-_dijo burlonamente el Faraón, o eso quería creer Yugi_-Creo que mejor me callo._

-No seas pesimista, Yugi-le dijo amablemente Tea-si alguien te reta a un duelo simplemente recházalo y dile que es tu día libre-sonrió con dulzura a su amigo de toda la vida, para después darle un 'sensual' guiño, este dirigido al Faraón, como podrán suponer.

-De acuerdo-accedió Yugi

-¡Sí! ¡Yugi eres lo máximo!-celebraron a unisonó Tristán y Joey, mientras el quinteto— habían olvidado a Bakura ¿verdad?—se hacia su camino entre los duelistas.

Yugi intentaba pasar desapercibido, algo total y completamente sencillo para un muchacho con el pelo más alto que su cuerpo, de tres colores y vestido como sadomasoquista.

-Yugi, tranquilo. Nadie va a retarte-dijo amablemente Bakura, para pensar malévolamente-_Ni que fueras tan importante, intento de hobbit._

-Lo sé Bakura, pero nunca falta un pesado que venga y me arruine el día…-explico el incomodo joven antes de ser interrumpido groseramente por una voz arrogante.

-Pero miren quien ha venido a deleitarnos con su presencia-dijo la grosera voz del grosero hombre. Y recalco grosero porque el joven Muto sabía que no había ser más grosero que el mismísimo Seto Kaiba

-Hola Kaiba-saludo desganado-¿Qué te trae por aquí?-pregunto mientras pasaba casi nerviosamente su mano por su enorme cabellera.

Lo que no esperaba era que esa acción desataría una duda en la mente de Kaiba.

¿Qué maldito Gel usaba?

Yugi al notar la penetradora mirada de su archienemigo sobre él y su cabellera, supuso lo que vendría.

_-Estoy seguro,-_penso Kaiba_-que entre su cabello esconde el método con el que hace trampa, nadie puede ser tan bueno. Siempre lo observo en los duelos y jamás he visto nada sospechoso. Siempre es el mismo; jamás es más alto, con botas, cabello y ojos sutilmente diferentes y con una voz mas sensualona. ¿O sí? No Kaiba, estas son ideas tuyas, pero el gel. ¡El Gel! Esa es la respuesta…_

-¿Qué gel usas?-pregunto con tanta seriedad y desafío que Yugi se sorprendió-Anda, ¿qué esperas? ¿Qué gel usas?

Yugi frunció el entrecejo en su mejor imitación Kaiba. ¿Por qué le preguntaba algo así? ¿Desde cuándo le pedio consejos de belleza a alguien más?-¿Estás hablando en serio?

-¿Tengo cara de que estoy bromeando?-dijo mientras señalaba su cara, cual obviamente no bromeaba.

-Pues, uso Gel Exodia, el gel más poderoso.-murmuro el Rey.

_-¡No puede ser!-_pensó impactado el joven casi genio-_usa el mismo gel que yo. ¿Entonces cual es su secreto?_

-Bien Yugi, estoy cansado de tus trucos, no puedes ganar siempre y hoy descubriré como lo haces. ¡Te reto a un duelo!-el castaño señalo acusadoramente al pequeño Yugi, el cual era la viva imagen de un niño berrinchudo con brazos cruzados

-¡No!

-¿Acaso me estas regalando el título del Rey del Juego?

-¡Claro que no! Solo estoy cansado de siempre jugar Duelo de Monstruos. Soy el rey de TODOS los juegos, así que por qué no me retas a ¿yo que se? Una cascarita, el juego de las sillitas ¡Dios no se! ¡Pero no otro estúpido e infantil juego de cartas! ¡Por el amor de Ra!

-¡_Aibou estás loco! ¡Los hombres de verdad resuelven sus problemas con cartas! _

_-¡Yami no tendré esta discusión nuevamente!_

_-P-ppero…_

_-Yami, ¡a tu cuarto!_-le regaño el bajito joven

_-¡Estoy lo suficientemente grandecito para decidir cuando irme a mi cuarto y cuando no!- _contestó a regañadientes, como cuando niño berrinchudo reclama a su Madre desconsiderada

_-Mientras vivas en esta casa respetas mis reglas, Yami-_dijo Yugi señalando al piso de su cámara interna con un dedo acusador.

_-Pero ni siquiera estamos en tu casa…-_

_-__**MI**__ cuerpo __**TU**__ casa, así que son mis reglas. Barco. Cartas. Adiosito.-_Exclamo enojado el más chaparro de los dos mientras el faraón se encerraba en su cuarto con la cabeza cabizbaja.

_-Peor ni siquiera hable del corazón de las cartas…._

Mientras tanto, Kaiba, sin saber que era ignorado, había comenzado una letanía interminable de groserías hacia Yugi Muto

-¿Rehusarte? Si quieres salir de vida de aquí, será mejor que aceptes mi reto. ¿O acaso querrás que tus amigos también sufran de las consecuencias?-en ese momento las entradas de la Arena de Duelo se comenzaron a cerrar y mágicamente quedaron, no solo atrapados, si no solos.

Yugi dio un brinco al oír el estrepitoso ruido de las cortinas metálicas bajar, y mirando a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que sus amigos habían sido capturados por ejecutivos de Kaiba Corp.

Lo que les hace la crisis a los empresarios…

-¡Bien planeado hermano!-grito Mokuba bajando de las gradas- Hermano mayor, ¿no estar orgulloso de que por fin no he sido secuestra…?-el pequeño Kaiba no pudo terminar su frase ya que un par de manos, salidas de entre las sombras, lo atraparon y cubrieron su boca con un pañuelo, al parecer lleno de cloroformo.

-Te equivocas-dijo una voz-en América todos somos iguales, y se secuestra por igual

-¿Bandido Keith?- Cuestionaron todos mientras el secuestrador se dejo salir a la luz y su rostro, junto con su típico paliacate con la bandera de EUA, eran revelados

-¿Qué haces trabajando para Kaiba?- Preguntó Yugi

-¿Qué estas imbécil? Secuestro a mi hermano, yo no lo contrate.

-Me dijo que me daría un trabajo en América…

-¡Yo no te contrate!

-Estamos en Japón-aseguró el Rey del juego con una cara que claramente decía 'Tu. Ser. Estúpido'

-¿Qué?-pregunto sorprendido-¿esto no es América? Lo siento siempre fui malo en Geometría…

-Es Geografía pedazo de mierda- Grito Yami Bakura dándose un golpe en la cara con una de sus manos libres.

Lamentablemente no noto la fuerza y se noqueo a si mismo.

-¿Bakura?-pregunto preocupado Tristán

-Tranquilo, ya despertara.

Yugi contemplo la información por un momento antes de decir.

-Sí, creo que estamos en Japón…

-¡Entonces habla Japonés y resolvamos esto como adultos! ¡Jugando un juego de cartas para niños!

-¿Qué no entiendes? ¡No quiero jugar cartas!

_-Así es Yugi…sucumbe a tu ira y libérame de mi cuarto vamos vamos vamos enójate….para que pueda tener tu cuerpo…_

_-Yami luego te quejas de tanto Yaoi que hay de nosotros, usa mejores palabras, por Dios. Todos piensan que soy gay conmigo mismo… y no es la temporada zero ya no eres malo- _respondió Yugi mirándolo inocentemente, intentando así, salvarse de cualquier problema. Y funciono. Yami miro a su adorable contraparte y dijo_:_

_-Tienes razón-_El faraón tomo el rompecabezas entre sus manos y con una sonrisa malévola se lo arrojo a Yugi en la cabeza, mandándolo al suelo-_¡Tu cuerpo es mío!_

_-¡Faraón NO!_

Pronto la magia, o biología como lo llaman los científicos, hizo su trabajo y las hormonas de crecimiento se hicieron presentes, subió de estatura 10 cm y su voz se volvió sexy cual modelo de comercial de desodorante.

¿A qué quieres que huela tu hombre? A Yami, obviamente.

-Okay Kaiba, look at out deck, look at mine….

_-¡Yami, español!_

-Be quiet, slave

_-¡Yami!_

_-De acuerdo…_

-¡No tan rápido Kaiba!-dijo Yami estirando su brazo cual abogado de videojuego al decir 'Objeción'-Respetare la decisión de Aibou, este duelo se resolverá con un juego de cartas diferente

-¿Y si no que?-Yami sonrió con satisfacción y dio una leve risita maléfica

-Si te niegas te retare a un juego de Monopoly

-No te atreverías, el único que tiene la autoridad de tener un monopolio soy yo así que déjate de tonterías – Kaiba miró con ira contenido a su contrincante y rechino los dientes-_no puedo arriesgarme tanto, Yugi siempre me gana en monopoly con su monopolio de hologramas telefónicos Telcel, no puedo permitir que me humillan en lo que sé hacer mejor, negocios-_reflexionando unos momentos más por fin contesto-Esta bien Yugi acepto tu reto.

El faraón sonrió ante victoria con sus brazos cruzados

–¡Duelo!- gritaron ambos y tomaron su posición.

-Es hora de explicar las reglas-declaró Yami-Este juego se juega en una mesa.

-¿Una mesa?- preguntó Joey, mientras él y el resto de los secuestrados apaleaban a los pobres, débiles y viejos ejecutivos de Kaiba Corp.- ¿Es como las arenas de duelo?

-Tiene hologramas con graficas poderosas- el pelicastaño levantó una ceja divertido

-¿Se hablara de discursos de amistad en ella?-

-¿Abre un portal al reino de las sombras? –preguntó sádicamente Bakura

El faraón arqueo una ceja y miro a todos confundido "_¿Acaso sus cabezas ya hicieron 'Crack? ¿O es que ellos están en Crack?" _

– _¡_No amigos, es una estúpida mesa y ya! Bueno ahora las reglas

Todos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa y escucharon con atención al Faraón, el cual se aclaró la garganta y comenzó- Este juego se remota a la antigüedad de las pirámides místicas de un lugar muy, muy lejano…

-¡Eso si que no!-grito Yugi apoderándose de su cuerpo-¡Dijiste no mas Duelos! Tú y tus pirámides de Egi…-Yugi se cayó en media frase su voz se volvió masculina de nuevo

-¡Calla esclavo!... digo Aibou…-Yami carraspeo su garganta y continuo-este místico juego viene de las pirámides del sol Aztecas y…

-¡A mí no me engañas!-grito, de nuevo con voz infantil

Un silencio incomodo se apodero del lugar y una toz sonó al fondo de la sala; probablemente de Mokuba, si es que no había muerto.

-Yugi, ¿Qué te sucede?-pregunto Kaiba

-Ejem… ¿Dificultades técnicas?-dijo con voz varonil-Ya vez, las neuronas no siempre hacen conexión….

-Déjate de payasadas y comienza el juego de las sombras-declaró Yami Bakura cruzado de brazos desde su lejano lugar en la mesa.

-Bien, este juego es multijugador...-

-Multijugador suena como un bueno negocio-interrumpió Seto- varios duelistas jugarían a la vez los torneos sería más cortos…

-¿Podrías callarte y dejarme terminar?-El faraón contestó frustrado- Este es su tablero de juego-Yami les mostro unos tableros de cartoncillo donde había varias imágenes juntas y en los que se podía leer el nombre de los monstruos pero no tenían instrucción alguna.

_¿¡Que clase de pendejada era esa!_ Pensaron varios de los sentados en la mesa, a excepción de Tea que se preguntó que tan amigables y amistosas eran las cartas del juego.

-¿La dama, el negrito, la sandia, la escalera?, no entiendo el juego no esta en Americano, ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué están todas las cartas juntas en el tablero? No parecen amistosas…

-¿Este tablero es una fusión de monstruos, muy poderosa? ¿Sacara mi dragón blanco de ojos azules?

El faraón decidió ignorar los comentarios y continuó:

-Este es el mazo de cartas solo puede ser poseído por un jugador…

-¡SOLO UNO!- gritaron en conjunto los fanáticos del Duelo de Monstruos

-Siempre supe que eras un maldito tramposo- protestó Kaiba parándose de la mesa con dramatismo.

-Tranquilo Kaiba, déjame continuar y entenderás porque. En este deck hay diferentes cartas por ejemplo- El faraón agarro la primera carta del deck y la mostro a todos anunciando el nombre del supuesto monstruo-La muerte, cuando diga su nombre…-

Nuevamente fue interrumpido por uno de sus amigos, esta vez Bakura- ¿La muerte? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Es parecido al Reino de las Sombras?

-Ehm…si Bakura al reino de las sombras-contesto incómodamente el Faraón-como iba diciendo cada vez que yo saco una carta de mi mazo la hecho a la mesa, si la carta que digo aparece en su tablero colocaran un frijol sobre la imagen y…-

-Eso activara su poder especial no es así-pregunto con entusiasmo Joey.

Cabe mencionar que su entusiasmo, suena como un grito

-¡NO, NO, NO ACTIVARA NINGUN PODER ES SOLO UN JUEGO DE CARTAS, SOLO ESTUPIDAS CARTAS DE PAPEL!-Gritó exasperado nuestro joven faraón ocasionando que todos saltaran en la mesa incluso Keith que no entendía nada más que 'Americano'

_-¿¡Porqué me interrumpen!_

-_Yami, ¿ahora entiendes mi frustración día a día?-_

_-Lo sé, perdóname Aibou-_

Después de unos segundos y un cortos masaje en la sien, el Faraón continuo.

-Continuamente anunciare el nombre de una carta y la depositare en la mesa, el primero que llene su tablero de frijoles gana-

Joey, quien no comprendía bien del todo el juego y levantó la mano como niño de primaria

- Pero Yugi, no entiendo algo, ¿por qué mandas todas tus cartas al cementerio, acaso todas activan un poder especial estando ahí?

El faraón sintió que una fuerte jaqueca se apoderaba de su cerebro y dando un resoplido al estilo caballo contestó-No, Joey no, por milésima vez no es duelo de monstruos.

Nuevamente el faraón poso su mirada en la mesa y vio la mano de Bakura levantada

-¿Si Bakura?

-¿Mis puntos de vidas se ven afectados cuando sale la muerte, la calavera o la araña?

-…_no puede ser…-_ Contando hasta diez Yami respondió-No Bakura, no hay puntos de vida en este juego-Yami miró a su máximo rival sentando pasivamente, sus codos recargados en la mesa y una expresión de pensamiento en su rostro

-_Este Yugi trama algo, no puede ser ¿cómo no hay puntos de vida, ni efectos especiales, que clase de monstruos son estos? No veo ningún dragón… ¿será verdad lo que decía Yugi del corazón de las cartas y estas posean una clase de poder místico que…? No Kaiba, estas divagando, concéntrate_

_-_Viendo que ya no hay más dudas, '_gracias a Ra',_ comenzaremos el Juego, como soy el más conocedor del juego tendré el mazo en mi mano.

-¡_Lo sabía! Yugi hace trampa, el tiene un mazo y nosotros somos vulnerables a cualquiera de sus ataques, debo concentrarme y tratar de invocar un monstruo poderoso, tal vez si le pongo un frijol encima a cada uno invocare al monstruo más poderoso…. A Exodia…_

Todos permanecieron callados en la mesa observando como Yugi revolvía las cartas continuamente

-Bien, la primera carta será –épicamente, agarro la carta de encima y con un movimiento elegante saco la primera carta- Es….-todos se aferraron a sus asientos agarrando los "mágicos" frijoles y mirando a Yami asustados-EL CORAZÓN- gritó con una voz masculina recordándole a Kaiba a cuando Yugi invoco a Exodia.

_-No puedo creerlo, todo este tiempo estuvo frente a mis ojos el corazón de las cartas, y no pude notarlo, este es… este es el secreto más poderoso de Yugi….- _El joven Kaiba colocó temblorosamente un frijol encima de su tablero. Por fin vencería a Yugi, y en en su propio juego, sería la humillación del año, por supuesto que sí.

Paso un minuto y Yugi continuó tirando cartas a su "cementerio". Kaiba miró de soslayo el tablero de Yugi, y noto con exaltación que solo le faltaban dos monstruos más y ganaba, con ojos cautelosos se dio cuenta de que eran La Catrina y El Catrín. Kaiba como buen e inteligente duelistas (todo un Sherlock el muchacho) llego a la conclusión de que eran su Maga y Mago Obscuro de ese mundo paralelo de duelo de monstruos ¡Pero POR SUPUESTO!

Pero Yugi no era el único con suerte porque a Seto le faltaban sólo tres monstruos, no se fijó en la demás bola de incompetentes, por que eran demasiado inferiores como para que a él, Seto Kaiba, le prestara atención. El duelo era entre Yugi Muto y él.

-La Catrina- Yami gritó colocando un inocente frijol en su tablero. Kaiba sentía que sus orbes azules se le desbordaban, al faraón le faltaba solo una carta más y podría convocar a un monstruo especial. Kaiba no estaba seguro de que monstruo invocaría, eso le pasaba por no escuchar instrucciones.

-_parece que las reglas acaban de ser rotas_-pensó para sus adentros mientras en su mente se veía a si mismo colocándose unos lentes oscuro muy al estilo Detective de seré Americana .Dejando de lado sus sueños guajiros, Kaiba se pregunto; ¿y si Yugi salía con Exodia? O peor aún, la súper nueva y rarísima carta El santo, no sobreviviría con sus cartas tan débiles.

-El Músico-

Dos cartas más y Kaiba tenía victoria segura…

-El diablo-

-_Vamos Yugi una mas y ganó-_

-El catrín- Kaiba vio como lento pero seguro Yugi colocaba su pequeño frijol en su Catrín, lo vio sonreír con satisfacción, vio a sus amigos celebrar, vio al frijol temblar, y Kaiba, se imagino lo peor, vio como lentamente Yugi abría la boca para invocar a su bestia

– ¡LOTERIA!-Yami exclamó agitando su última carta en alegría.

Kaiba miró a su alrededor asustado. ¿Y ese monstruo temible quien sería? ¿Lotería sería alguna clase de carta súper extraña nunca antes escuchada?

Pero nada sucedió. Kaiba escuchó a los demás decir sus protestas al esperar a un monstruo súper matón justo lo que el había pensado, espero sentir un dolor imaginable al perder sus puntos de vida, pero no sintió nada. No pudiendo soportar la incertidumbre seriamente preguntó

-¿Significa que he perdido todos mis puntos de vida y por ende me has derrotado?-Se paró de la mesa y colocó ambas mano al borde de está no pudiendo soportar la humillación.

El faraón miró a un Kaiba con ojos llenos de sorpresa, su cabeza moviéndose en señal de negación, una expresión de frustración en su rostro. Se escuchó un fuerte manotazo cuando la mano del faraón hizo contacto con su frente la cual había quedado roja por todas las idioteces que había oído en el transcurso del día. No dando respuesta alguna se levantó de la mesa y se fue lejos de su grupo de amigos a la distancia pudo oír la voz de alguien decir:

- Creo que Lotería es el nombre del juego-

Y Yami se arrepintió de no haber dado el nombre del juego desde el inicio.

* * *

><p><strong>Me merezco un review?<strong>

**Tal vez haga mas drabbles de este tipo que opinan le sigo? **


End file.
